a big shock of greatness
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: when peter has riley stay over for the night he gets drunk plays truth or dare and wakes up naked next to some one
1. Chapter 1

disclamer i am not the creator of degrassi or any of the people in it

Riley wait pleas tell me your staying tonight sav and spin bailed on me.

he looked at me with a smile of course im staying there tonight i already ran it threw with my parents be home tommorow by three.

sweet my mom wont be there she has some teacher thing out of town so i can probably find us some booze at the loft.

cool so u are driving me to your loft after school right.

no im going to make u walk i said sarcastically he playfully punched my shoulder your such a jerk pete haha no im not.

the bell rang meet u out back after school i turned to walk away .

peter.

ya.

he had a little nervous laugh under his breath.

its nothing meet u after school.

u all right man i put my hand on his shoulder.

ya im fine i gotta go see u after school.

that was weird i walked to my class wondering what was he so weirded out by. i got into science last class of the day plus the hardest . today we had a quiz which i did not study for i was already failing this class damn i cant fail .

hello class we have a quiz today he handed them out.

quizes are out no talking

it was multiple choice i just started circling random bubbles until i was done. i flipped it over and put my head down on the desk and just kept trying to think what was up with riley .well i would find out tonight because i was going to ask him about it . the rest of the hour went by slow i just sat there staring at the clock wich wasent making time go any faster just slower .

cant u mentally will that thing to go faster i remeber page saying to me when i was in d time for like 6 weeks for exposing manny threw e mail why was i such a jerk back then now look at me i am a pretty decent guy well subtract the meth .i havent done it in forever since i called my mother to come stay with me .

finally the bell rang i went out to my car and jumped into the front seat waiting for riley threw the doors he walks fast and jumps into the car .

whats up peter.

nothing much but are u ready to have a blast tonight.

hell ya .

haha we both laughed a little bit .

i reached for the radio not knowing riley moved for it at the same time when my hand touched his this rush ran through my body .

i jumped dude im so sorry!

its ok its nothing to have a seizure about.

o sorry im lame why was i so nervous around him today it was weird well we better get going.

are u okay peter .

what ya im fine i said fast and cluttered together are u.

ya i am and are u sure u are .

ya come on lets go i started the car and drove to my loft it wasent to far from the school a few blocks away.

the whole but very short drive was silent when we got into my loft i went and ordered one large half pepporoni and half green olive pizza.

so what should we do pete.

well first i have to ask u something rie.

and that would um be .

he had a nervous impression on his face ,today when u were going to ask me something.

it was nothing, he interuppted me ,he said in a way i knew he was hiding it.

are u sure .

yes he snapped .

sorry dude dident mean to piss u off.

u arent im sorry im just a little jumpy.

u know that u can talk to me about any thing right.

ya of course i know that pete.

well thats good so .

so he interupted again what was up with u in the car .

nothing ,inside i knew i was hiding something inside to .

ok sure.

dont be an ass i laughed a little bit.

im bored peter

here just wait i went over to the kitchen i opened a cabinent booze booze where was the booze ah there i grabbed the bottle i went and set it on the end table.

booze.

ya booze its fun.

it can be evan funner truth or dare.

really are we twelve o it will be fun .

k fine truth or dare .

wait rules pete.

rules really its just truth or dare.

ya with booze ok so every time its your turn u have to take one shot.

i went over and grabbed two shot glasses this is getting funner hehe.

i knew the rules would make it funner ok truth or dare.

truth i pourewd my self a shot and drank it.

um what is the meanist thing u have ever done.

when i showed the whole school mannys breast.

looking for this.

give it to me peter.

are we going out.

peter .

come on are we going out .

i will never go out with u peter to tell u the truth i think your a freak! just give me the tape.

peter u ok peter.

why would u do that peter i heard i little voice saying how could u be so cruel.

um ya just zoning off truth or dare the game went until i was bombed when i started getting buzzed riley stopped taking shots and then i started drinking from the bottle evrery thing went black after awhile.

i was awakend by the sound of my alarm on my phone. i saw someone got the pizza cause it was on the end table when i started to wake up fully i realized that i was naked on my couch and evan worse i was cuddled up with a naked riley who had his arms around me .

shit! i jumped up.

huh what huh .

what do u mean what what happened between us last night rie.

i have no idea we must of both been a little to drunk.

o dont lie u stopped drinking right away what happend rie.

okay please dont get mad .

just tell me i shot back at him .

your not going to like it but here i go.

i hope u enjoyed my story it is my first degrassi fan fic .


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer I do not own anything but the plot

"Riley after I rejected you once woulden't you take it as a hint ?" I said coldly .

Riley shot up , I could see the anger in his face , "Peter you were the one who made a move on me"

"I was drunk! you should of stopped me"

you keep leading me on in the car you freaked out when you touched me , so sorry to tell u it seems that you don't know what u want and im getting sick of it"

"I don't like"

"shut up Peter" he interrupted , he grabbed his cloths and went into the bathroom when he got into the bathroom i went into my room , I opened my dresser carelessly and took out some random cloths out got dressed . Slamming my dresser shut I fell onto my bed , a few moments later I heard Riley come out of the bathroom , he was stomping his feet around , I heard the door slam . Good i wanted him to leave . My mind was overflowing with thoughts about riley . why did he sleep with me? why did i seem to like to wake up next to him? why , why , why ?! that's all i could think about . why do I hate him and want him and want him all at the same time? "maybe its anger..." I thought to my self . I was so confused about what happened last night . what happened in the car? I just lay there confused , angered , nervous and I had butterflies . I wanted to know how he felt really bad but I couldent have everything I wanted could I . If I dident want to get a big long talk I better clean up . I went down stairs it wasent that bad . I took the liquor bottle and threw it in the dumpster out back of my loft . I spent a little while cleaning up , then i looked at the couch . scared i went over to it and sat down why dident i talk about it with riley ... Im such a jerk! I was beating myself up but the thing is i felt i deserved it .

......................................................................FLASH BACK..............................................................................

Hey little girl lost shouldent u be getting home now

"Im not lost" manney giggeled she dragged me up to the bathroom " have you ever known a girl that had a boob job or is gunna get one" she said sounding like a five year old

"I hope you dont mean you" i said

"see thats what i said i said my boobes were fine but the docter said no"

"well maybe you need a different opinion"

" maybe we need to make a little movie because camras never lie"

"your right manny camras never do lie"

* * *

Why dident i beat myself up for that i deserved it I was such a jerk I jumped up and ran up to my bed and shoved my face into the pillow . Why am i so stupid?

I almost wrote a message to riley saying sorry but i saved it to my drafts im so stupid I thought to myself riley dident want to talk to me I layed on my bed until I fell into a deep sleep . I was dreaming of Riley chasing me telling me I wrecked our friendship "ahhh" I jumped my heart beating fast this is going to haunt me i need to talk to him to try and make it right.

* * *

At lunch Riley wasent evan looking at me , but he had a look of embarresment on his face

"dude im really sorry" I walked over and told him sincerly

" just go your dead to me " he dident evan look at me when he spoke

"Rie can we just talk please" I begged

"NO" he got up and left I followed

"Rie wait please"

"Peter leave me alone" he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the wall I looked in his eyes and saw the anger he truely hated me and it was all my fault


End file.
